


An Unexpected Lesson

by JustJen



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: Exhausted from the rigors of everyday life as the new Princess Elect the main character finds herself desperately tired and lonely and finds comfort with an unexpected partner.





	An Unexpected Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyLeeRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/gifts).



> I am an absolute nympho over this game and the beautiful men within. Giles was my first route and one of my favorites so I thought it was only fitting for him to be the first story I wrote about this series. There is no lack of ideas in the things I would/could do to Mr. Giles Christophe. 
> 
>  
> 
> *For you Ruby!*

 

     It had been a little over a month since my new life had started here in the castle. Nothing had felt real at first and I couldn't wrap my head around the scale of responsibility that now lay at my feet. Everyday was packed full to the brim with lessons, meetings, parties, and all sorts of exhausting and daunting tasks. I hardly had time to myself and I felt like I was always surrounded by people. I just wanted some time to relax instead of collapsing into my bed every night only to immediately fall asleep from exhaustion.

     "Princess?" Giles' sweet voice brought me back to reality. I gazed at him lazily.

     "Hmm?" Giles frowned eyeing me suspiciously.

     "Are you not feeling well?" He asked concern spreading across his face. His hand rested against my forehead a moment. His frown deepened.

     "No fever, is something troubling you princess?" He looked genuinely concerned. I sighed as my eyes met his beautiful deep crimson. I frowned looking at him pleadingly and rested my hand atop his. This gesture was indeed out of character for me but I was so tired I just wanted the comfort of someone else's touch. His eyes widened in surprise, a soft glow spreading across his cheeks.

     "I'm just tired Giles. Tired and....and lonely I guess." I slumped in my seat with what must have been a sad sort of expression by the response on Giles' face. His eyes softened, a crease forming between his brows.

     "I'm sorry Giles, I don't know what's come over me  all of the sudden. I'm feeling kind of out of sorts I guess. Forget I said anything. I am ready to continue our lesson." I tried my best at a smile but I knew it was far from convincing. Giles' expression was shifting into one of concern and for a moment I thought he looked somewhat sad.

     "My Princess, you must be utterly exhausted with everything that's been happening around you. It is my fault for not noticing sooner. Please, take the remainder of today and rest." A soft smile crossed his face as he ran his fingers softly down my cheek. The sensation was so warm and welcoming that I absentmindedly leaned into it enjoying the feeling of being touched. A nervous exhale left his lips. I slowly stood up and reached my hand out to him. 

     "Would you mind escorting me to my chambers Giles?" I asked softly with a tired smile. He said nothing but slowly stood and offered me his arm. It was the first time I saw Giles' confidence waver. He said nothing on our walk back. I couldn't help notice how the heat radiating from his arm was making my heart beat faster. He had always freely teased me often making me blush but there was a cool detached air that reminded me he was not in my realm of romance. He was actually very strict and often unforgiving when it came to my studies. Seeing this vulnerable side of him lit a fire deep inside me and I couldn't help the heat that spread across my cheeks at the thought of him ravaging me. 

     

 

 

     As we reached my room he held the door for me and stepped inside a moment making sure I had everything I needed before leaving. As he turned to leave the loneliness I had been feeling took over and grabbed his hand. Before he could turn around I had closed the distance between us and quickly closed the door. He turned to face me surprise filling his face.

     "P-Princess? Are you al-" but before he could finish I had pinned him against the door and pressed my lips feverishly against his. I could feel his hesitation and pulled away enough to see his bewildered eyes staring at me. He was a lovely shade of red and that did nothing to calm the storm now raging inside of me. I slowly leaned back in and pressed my body slowly and tightly against his before softly whispering in his ear.

     "Giles, please touch me. I want to feel your hands on my body." I purred softly in his ear. I could feel the uneven rise and fall of his chest, his breaths shorter and erratic. I could tell he was still fretting over what to do and without thinking I stepped back and unlaced my dress before dropping it to the floor. A soft gasp left his lips and it seemed whatever reservations he was having were starting to falter. I smiled seductively at him before turning him around and pushing him onto my bed. His hands were trembling but his eyes were aglow with passion. I slowly straddled him before tugging on his jacket and bringing his body up to mine before hungrily claiming his lips with mine. He moaned softly before gently holding my cheeks in both hands. He slowly pulled his lips from mine looking feverishly into my eyes.

     "A-are you sure this is what you want Princess?" he asked with a serious expression in his eyes. I stared at him unsure of what he was actually thinking or feeling and for the first moment this evening I hesitated. Sensing my concern he suddenly gave me a wicked smile before whispering in my ear.

     "Once I start, I won't be able to stop Princess. Nothing is as delicious as the forbidden fruit." He teased in a husky voice. With the fire reignited I looked at him seriously for a moment.

     "Oh? Are you going to give me a lesson then?" I purred before licking his lips softly. 

     "Mmmmmmm." He murmured before flipping us over. He held my wrists tightly beside my head while he looked me over before grunting in appreciation. 

     "Where to start..." He mumbled seductively. An evil grin spread across my face before I gently pushed his chest back with my foot.

     "Tell you what, while you're trying to decide how about I give you some ideas?" I smiled seductively. His grin widened.

     "You're going to teach the teacher?" He murmured after catching hold of my foot and sweetly kissing the side of it gently. 

     "Pay attention, you may learn a thing or two..." I tease before laying back, eyes deadlocked with Giles. His seductive smile meeting mine I watch his expression as I slowly reach down between my thighs. His breath catches as I slowly stroke myself. I bite my lower lip and moan softly as I gently caress the dampness between my legs, my eyes never leaving his. He exhales sharply.

     "Beautiful my Princess. Show me more." I reach out and bring his hand to my lips kissing his fingers. I slowly lick his index finger before taking it into my mouth and suck it tenderly. I spread my legs further for him to see before slowly inserting one finger and than another. His breaths are becoming ragged and I can see the beautifully tight bulge in his pants.

     "That looks awfully uncomfortable, why don't you join me? I'd like to see how you like to touch yourself." I purred. There was no hesitation and before I knew it Giles stood before me in all his glory. He was gorgeous. Perfect. Like a marble sculpture of a Greek God. He watched my movements before stroking himself mimicking the speed at which I was fingering myself. His rock hard length was too beautiful not to be adored and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. 

     "Giles come here." I commanded and he obeyed. I pushed him on his back and immediately put him in my mouth. A small cry escaped his lips as I expertly worked my tongue up and down his shaft teasing him mercilessly.

     "Mmm you are a such a naughty princess aren't you? I suppose I have no choice but to punish you." The lust in his eyes is almost enough to send me over the edge. He pulled my head toward his face before claiming my mouth passionately. Our tongues entwined desperately yearning to feel the other's. I had reached my limit, I couldn't wait anymore.

     "Giles, please!" I begged as his hands delicately traced my body.

     "Hmmm?" He teased kissing along my jaw and neck making his way to my collarbone. I couldn't take it and began to whimper desperate to feel him inside of me.

     "I want you to ask like a good little Princess" He teased between tender kisses on my chest. His lips covering my breast making the sensitive area erect. His mouth felt so good on my skin part of me didn't want to stop him but the more he touched me the more I wanted to feel all of him.

     "Giles."

     "Yes Princess?" he continued running his tongue along the tip.

     "Please." I begged him barely able to keep my eyes open as I drowned in the pleasure.

     "Please what?" He smirked against my skin switching to the other breast.

     "I want you." I moaned grabbing his head and running my fingers through his hair.

     "Oh? You want me to what?" he teased devilishly before I grabbed his face with both hands and pulled it close to mine.

     "Fuck me." I said crudely but with such hunger that it seemed to be exactly what he was waiting to hear. He flipped me over onto my stomach and spread my legs apart with his knee. I felt the heat of his body press against mine and then he whispered in my ear

     "As you wish." He firmly grabbed my hips and easily slid inside of me eliciting a satisfied groan.

     "Mmmm you are so hot inside Princess." He breathed heavily giving me a few slow strong thrusts before pausing. I heard his tender voice in my ear once more.

     "I'm not going to go easy on you." His voice was dripping with desire. His hands rested upon my hips and he started slowly thrusting in and out causing me to nearly faint. He felt so good inside of me.

     "M-more!" I cried desperate to feel more of him. Without a word he obliged and pushed deeper and harder but I was impatient and pushed back against him creating a strong momentum. The sound of him pounding against my backside was like sweet music to my ears. I felt the warmth slowly growing in my abdomen.

     "Harder!" I cried knowing there wasn't much time left. Giles's thrusts grew stronger and stronger and I felt him swell inside of me. Our moans and heavy breathing filled the room as we embraced the incoming climax.

     It came in such a forceful wave I could barely breathe as I cried out, Giles in nearly perfect sync with me.

     "Unnnnnnnnnnh, mmmmmm, ahhhhhhhhh......." everything around me faded away as the rush flooded me like a tidal wave. I could feel my heartbeat drumming loudly in my ears as I felt his warmth fill me. He quickly slumped atop me trying desperately to catch his breath. As he pulled himself out of me I rolled over and pulled his head to my chest. His face was flushed and beautiful, his eyes sated and content. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair as he nuzzled against my chest contently. It was some time before either of us spoke not wanting to interrupt the blissful afterglow.

     "Giles?"

     "Hmmm?"

     "Ummm.....thank you?" I suddenly felt timid and shy. I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks. He chuckled softly.

     "No, I should be the one thanking you."

     "For?" I asked surprised at his words.

     "For the lesson. It seems you may have some valuable things to teach even me. It was nice to be the student for once." He teased as my cheeks grew hotter.

     "I do hope you intend to further my education in the near future." He added smiling up at me. Those beautiful crimson eyes held me captive. Oh Giles, if you only knew.

    


End file.
